1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a platform for attachment to a transom of a boat. More particularly, the platform includes a stop formed by a raised portion of the platform which prevents objects placed on the platform from striking and damaging the boat's finish.
1. Description of the Related Art
Swim platforms have been used with boats for some time. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,137. Such platforms typically extend rearwardly at the waterline from the boat transom. The platform facilitates boarding or exiting the boat. Additionally, it provides a seating area for swimmers and enables them to easily enter the boat from the water. Swim platforms are also used by water skiers as a staging area. Water skiers typically don or remove various types of water skis or other water sports equipment such as wake boards or knee boards while on the platform. Regardless of the care taken by the skier, the equipment often slides into the transom of the boat and results in scratching, chipping and other damage to the boat's finish. While such damage typically does not affect performance, it diminishes the boat's appearance, and in some instances, requires the entire surface of the transom to be refinished.
In addition, a number of boat designs include a swim platform integral with the boat hull. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,155 which illustrates an integral swim platform on which a water ski can be laid. Such an arrangement is especially prone to damage resulting from contact with the boat's finish by water skis or other water sports equipment.